coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1756 (14th November 1977)
Plot The Ogdens go on their second honeymoon, driven there in a limousine and waved off by the residents. Hilda enjoys the luxurious hotel room while Stan enjoys the drinks cabinet. She stops him watching the TV and tries to make him see how other people live. They have champagne and kiss. Deirdre agrees to go out for a meal with Ray. He is pleased when she says she's had enough of moping. Hilda has plans for the night but Stan falls asleep. Cast Regular cast *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Eddie Yeats - Geoffrey Hughes *Renee Bradshaw - Madge Hindle *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Gail Potter - Helen Worth *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Deirdre Langton - Anne Kirkbride *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Fred Gee - Fred Feast *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Mr. St John - Peter Ellis *Toni - Rhys McConnochie *Chauffeur - Bernard Wrigley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Living room *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Unnamed hotel - Reception and suite No. 504 Notes *Sara Roache appears in this episode in the uncredited walk-on role as the hotel receptionist, one year before marrying William Roache. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hilda and Stan Ogden arrive at a posh hotel for a "Second Honeymoon" competition prize. Will Deirdre Langton agree to a night out with husband Ray, the first since she was attacked? *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 15,500,000 viewers (9th place). *This episode was repeated on Tuesday 8th December 1981 at 10.30pm as part of a week of repeats celebrating Coronation Street 's 21st anniversary. The repeat was not aired by Ulster Television. The transmission time was 11.15pm for HTV Cymru and 5.15pm for Thames Television, ATV, Tyne Tees Television, Westward Television and Channel Television. This repeat was seen by 5,284,000 viewers (chart placing unknown but outside the top twenty). The other episodes repeated in the week were Episode 194 (the Walkers' silver wedding), Episode 1710 (the Street's Silver Jubilee preparations), Episode 1697 (Len Fairclough marries Rita Littlewood) and Episode 1246 (the Forties show in the Rovers) although with the exception of Episode 194 and Episode 1697 these repeats were not screened in all of the ITV regions (see individual episode entries for details). *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **''Coronation Street 1977'' released by Granada and Windsong Video on 5th November 1990. **The Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1970-1979, released on 25th July 2005. The version included was that which aired on Granada Plus satellite channel in 1997, which was shorter than the original version by several minutes. **The Golden Anniversary DVD Collection, released by ITV Home Entertainment on 11th October 2010. Notable dialogue Stan Ogden (After Hilda makes him kiss her): "What's that lipstick taste of?" Hilda Ogden: "Woman, Stanley - woman!" Category:1977 episodes Category:Special repeats Category:Episodes released on VHS Category:Episodes released on DVD